


Forgot to Lockdown the Lab [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Flash Bingos [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony thought he had locked down the lab… He was proven wrong when Peter walked in on his‘private moment’with Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Flash Bingos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899526
Kudos: 47
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Forgot to Lockdown the Lab [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the TonyStarkBingo's September Flash Bingo prompt [“Peter Parker”](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/post/627448984971149312/september-flash-bingo)
> 
> **Card Number:** 027  
>  **Square:** Peter Parker  
>  **Ship:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
>  **Warnings:** None

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
